<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Light Touches by vrnties</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30111780">Light Touches</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/vrnties/pseuds/vrnties'>vrnties</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cuddles, Fluff, Light Angst, Multi, Nightmares, Reader-Insert</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 00:34:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>594</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30111780</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/vrnties/pseuds/vrnties</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>floch has difficulty sleeping at night due to occurring nightmares.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Floch Forster &amp; Reader, Floch Forster/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>53</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Light Touches</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Most nights in Wall Rose were refreshing and quiet that you can hear the cold wind pass by, despite the air being cold, the cottage you called home was surprisingly warm.</p><p>You laid on the soft mattress, exhausted with your lover beside you. The day was far from calling it perfect after the meeting with Kiyomi Azumabito from Hizuru. You weren’t quite sure how you felt with your friend, Historia, being a breeding machine if she were to inherit the Beast Titan. Despite all your worries for your friend, you felt as well concerned for Floch ever since the day the two of you decided to live together. Lately, the auburn-haired male had some trouble sleeping as he’ll twitch from fear and lowly grunt.</p><p>You couldn’t blame Floch at all, with all he’s been through, you couldn’t imagine how the trauma would haunt him back after it was announced Zeke will stay on Paradis for the remainder of the time he has left to help Eren protect the island until an officer decided to butt in and bring up the slaughter of the Survey Corps. Floch hated being reminded of something so cruel and bloodshed. You and Jean were constantly on the watch for Floch to make sure he wouldn’t do something so stupid to himself that can cost him his own life, eventually, Floch grew to find ways to forget the trauma and officially became part of the scouts. </p><p>Aside from that, you began to ram your fingers lightly on the male’s scalp to calm him down. It was somewhat soft but it had tiny knots that can be easily fixed, you quietly laughed in order to not wake the male up as his body seemed to tense down a little. Floch loved it when gently played with his hair as it was rather soothing to him, you can go on for hours and he wouldn’t complain one bit. </p><p>Floch slightly hummed as you can tell he was waking up from the dream of terror. </p><p>“Floch…” You whispered.</p><p>He didn’t respond but instead pulled you into his arms. You felt your face beginning to heat up as Floch wouldn’t do something like this, he wasn’t the type of guy to give this type of affection.</p><p>“Floch, what are you doin-”</p><p>“Shhh” He softly hushed</p><p>You obeyed and the two of you stayed in this position for what seemed forever, you weren’t quite used to it but you knew you should appreciate every single moment of it as who knows what’ll happen tomorrow or the day after. </p><p>“I know that you’re trying to help, but really I should deal with this on my own Y/N, you don’t need to waste time worrying over me sometimes.”</p><p>“Floch, you know I care about you deeply, so let me help you.” You replied as you began to nuzzle his neck, giving in the scent of pine cones through your nose, you loved this smell, especially since Floch would spend most of his time in the woods when the two of you are on break. </p><p>“I guess, but really it’s no big deal.” Floch sighed, he was stubborn sometimes but you knew this wasn’t healthy at all. </p><p>Moments later, Floch went back to sleep hoping he’ll overcome the bad dreams, but he didn’t. Floch began to tug at the sheets grunting ever so lowly, you wrapped your arms behind the sleeping male hoping he’ll dream something much more relaxing. You didn’t care if he refused your help, nothing will get in the way of helping your lover. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>floch fluff &gt;&gt;&gt; floch smut, i'm sorry but i just love fluff so much *sobs*</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>